


Surprise

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, He's not, Kid Fic, M/M, TK Think Carlos is Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hello,, I have a prompt if you’re up to it🥰 TK thinking that Carlos is cheating and gonna break up with him because he’s been distant/sneaking around. But really Carlos has been planning something special.❤️❤️❤️
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	Surprise

“TK are you alright?” Michelle asked.

“Huh?” TK looked startled. “Oh yeah. I’m good.”

“Are you sure about that? You’ve been quiet all day.”

“If I tell you, this stays between us right?”

“Of course honey,” Michelle took a seat next to him.

“Carlos has been acting really weird lately.”

“Weird how?”

“Like sneaking around I guess. He’s been on his phone a lot and on his computer but he’s hiding what he’s looking at. I hate to say this because you’re his best friend, but I’m afraid he might be cheating on me.”

“That doesn’t sound like Carlos at all,” Michelle mused. 

“I know it doesn’t. That’s why it’s so weird. I never thought I’d be afraid of Carlos of all people cheating. But I don’t know what else to think.”

“Just talk to him. I know that’s shitty advice and the last thing you want to hear, but that’s the only solution to this situation. Talk to him,” she stood and patted his hand. “I’m sure there’s a perfectly logical explanation.”

*****

TK wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He paced around the living room, trying to find something to occupy his time. Carlos had texted, saying he was on his way home with takeout, which meant he couldn’t cook. He had already cleaned the living room, thoroughly confusing Noah as he walked in front of the TV.

Noah was watching him with wide eyes, as if he was trying to figure out what was driving his daddy insane. TK collapsed on the couch and Noah stood on shaky legs, toddling his way over to him and lifting his arms to be picked up.

“Hey bubba,” TK greeted, lifting him into his lap and kissing his temple.

Noah leaned against his chest, rubbing his cheek against the soft fabric of his shirt. TK held him there as he settled in to watch Paw Patrol, the weight of his son in his lap grounding him. 

That’s how Carlos found them when he arrive home.

“Hey, I brought Chinese.”

“Papa,” Noah squealed, wiggling his way out of TK’s lap and moving as fast as his little legs could carry him to Carlos.

“Hey baby boy,” he sat the food down on the table and lifted his son into his arms. “TK you alright? You’re kinda quiet.”

“Yeah I’m fine,” TK forced a smile. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Carlos nodded and deposited Noah in his high chair. He cut up some chicken into small bites and put it on the tray in front of him. TK poured him a sippy cup of juice and with their son taken care of, they sat down to eat their own dinner.

Carlos kept up steady small talk, TK throwing in a few answers so he wouldn’t seem off and Noah babbling in response to everything they said.

“How was work?”

“It was fine,” TK moved some rice around on his plate. “It was a slow day, we didn’t do much.”

“It was slow for us too,” Carlos paused. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah I’m just tired. Don’t worry about it.”

Carlos didn’t seem convinced, but he nodded and dropped the subject anyway.

“You are a mess,” he laughed when he removed Noah from his high chair.

His face and clothes were covered in crumbs.

“You clean him up and I’ll clean up down here,” TK said.

“Alright. Come on bubba, it’s bath time,” he cooed.

TK put the leftovers in the fridge and loaded the dishwasher. As he was wiping down the table, his phone chimed with a text.

From Michelle: Have you talked to him?   


From TK: Not yet. He’s giving Noah a bath

From Michelle: Talk to him after bathtime

From TK: I will

“We are squeaky clean,” Carlos said, handing Noah off to him. “And sleepy,” he laughed as Noah rubbed his little hands over his eyes.

TK took a minute to press his nose to Noah’s curls, breathing in the scent of baby shampoo.

“Alright, bedtime.”

They carried Noah up to his room and tucked him into bed.

“Goodnight baby boy,” TK leaned down to kiss his little head.

“Goodnight bubba,” Carlos ran a soft hand over his back.

“Nih’ nih’,” Noah mumbled. “Luh you.”   


“Love you too little man.”

TK turned off the lights and closed the door softly, leaving it open just a little.

“Okay, what gives?” Carlos asked when they were downstairs alone.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been acting weird all night. You’re quiet and distant. I’m worried about you honey.”

“Nothing is wrong ‘Los. I’m fine.”

“Baby I know you better than that. Tell me what’s going on with you?”

“Are you cheating on me?” TK blurted.

“What?”

“No nevermind,” TK stood and tried to walk away. “It’s nothing I-”

“Hey,” Carlos grabbed his wrist gently. “Sit back down. Why do you think I’m cheating on you.”

“You’ve been weird lately,” TK sighed. “You’re sneaking around, hiding things from me. I don’t know what to think. Are you unhappy? I mean, we have a son Carlos, you can’t just do this to me. To him. What is Noah gonna do? What am I gonna do, I-”

“TK, slow down. Take a breath and listen to me baby. I’m not cheating on you.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“Hang on just a second,” Carlos rubbed his knee softly and stood up, ducking into the office. He returned a minute later, holding his laptop. He sat it in TK’s lap and clicked on a bookmarked tab.

“This, is what I’ve been hiding.”

“Plane tickets to New York? During Christmas? Do you have a meeting or something?”   
“No. You were talking about wanting to take me and Noah to New York so I made it happen. It was supposed to be your Christmas present. I was gonna surprise you with the tickets on Christmas Eve and we’re gonna leave Christmas Day.”

“Carlos,” TK threw his arms around Carlos’ neck and buried his face in his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay baby. It hurts that you think I would cheat on you, but I understand why you thought it. You’ve been hurt before, TK, I understand that. I just hope you know that I would never hurt you. I love you.”

“I know that and I’m sorry that I ever accused you of that. I love you too.”

“So I guess I need to find you a new Christmas present since you ruined the surprise.”

TK laughed wetly against his shoulder, “I think this one will be just fine.”

Carlos chuckled and pulled him in close.

They jumped when Noah started whining through the baby monitor.

“I got him,” Carlos said.

He pulled away from him and jogged upstairs. TK followed behind him slowly, leaning against the door as he watched Carlos pick him up, rocking him gently.

“Hey, it’s okay bubba,” he bounced him carefully, calming him down. “It’s okay, Papa’s got you.”

When Noah was calm and back asleep, he laid him back in his bed, tucking him in.

He exited his room, closing the door softly. TK wrapped his arms around his waist, tucking his head against his chest. 

“You alright baby?”

“Yeah. Just really happy.”

“Me too.”


End file.
